


Les Feux de l'Enfer

by Nuts



Category: Christian Bible, Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Dysfunctional Family
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 02:26:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4770095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuts/pseuds/Nuts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"J'ai froid."</p><p>- Monologue intérieur du diable dans sa cage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Les Feux de l'Enfer

Il fait froid.  
Il fait si froid.  
Pourquoi il fait froid ?  
Il devrait faire chaud.  
Très chaud. Trop chaud.  
Je devrais sentir mon sang bouillir.  
Je devrais me noyer dans ma sueur.  
Mais non, il fait froid.  
Tellement froid que ça me brûle.  
Ça brûle.  
Quand je respire.  
Je ne devrais pas avoir à respirer.  
Je ne devrais pas brûler.  
Je suis la lumière.  
J'étais la lumière...  
Tout est sombre, autour de moi.  
C'est trop sombre.  
Je ne vois rien.  
Pourquoi je ne vois rien ?  
Ah, c'est vrai, il n'y a rien à voir.  
C'est vide, il n'y a que moi.  
Il n'y a que moi.  
Moi et mes pensées.  
Moi et ma grâce éteinte.  
Pourquoi est-elle éteinte ?  
Ah, oui, c'est vrai.  
C'est ma punition.  
Ma prison de solitude.  
Ma prison de chair et d'os.  
Ma punition.  
Ma punition pour avoir fait ce pourquoi j'étais né.  
Ma punition pour avoir aimé.  
Pour avoir trop aimé.  
C'est mon crime.  
Je croyais que Dieu était Amour.  
C'est mon crime.  
Et je l'aimais, je l'aimais plus que tout.  
C'est mon crime.  
Je suis seul maintenant.  
C'est une bonne punition.  
Je n'ai plus personne à aimer.  
Je suis seul.  
J'ai cette lumière qui ne s'allume pas.  
Et ces chaines qui me brûlent.  
Et ce froid, ce froid...  
Je ne peux pas avoir froid.  
Je suis une étoile.  
Je suis la lumière.  
Non, je ne suis pas une étoile.  
Je suis une vulgaire luciole.  
Et les humains m'ont écrasé avec leurs pieds sals.  
Ils m'ont écrasé.  
Que suis-je maintenant ?  
Rien.  
Au moins, je suis en vie.  
Je suis en vie.  
Je ne peux pas mourir.  
Je suis éternel.  
Eternellement seul.  
J'ai froid.  
On a froid quand on est seul.  
Où sont-ils ?  
Ils me réchauffaient.  
Où sont-ils ?  
Partis.  
Oublié.  
Abandonné.  
Prisonnier.  
C'est ce que je suis.  
Ce que je suis.  
Et qu'étais-je avant ?  
Une étoile ?  
De la chaleur ?  
Je suis le froid, maintenant.  
J'aimerais mourir.  
Je veux mourir.  
J'aimerais pourvoir mourir.  
Je ne peux pas.  
C'est ma punition.  
J'ai créé.  
Je ne peux pas dé-créer.  
Je ne peux pas mourir.  
Je peux juste subir.  
Et attendre.  
Attendre.  
Attendre.  
Seul.  
Pourquoi je suis seul ?  
Qu'ai-je donc fais de si mal ?  
Je voulais juste un peu d'amour.  
Je voulais qu'on m'aime.  
Qu'on m'aime comme j'aimais.  
C'est mal ?  
Oui.  
Vanité.  
Je suis seul.  
Je le mérite.  
Je mérite.  
J'ai froid.  
Papa ?  
Viens me chercher, s'il te plait.  
Ne me laisse pas seul.  
Je ne veux pas être seul pour l'éternité.  
Papa, s'il te plait,  
Je t'aime.  
Ne me laisse pas m'éteindre.  
M'éteindre.  
J'ai froid.


End file.
